Morticia Please
by Sebastian Shuu
Summary: See Inside
1. Chapter 1

Morticia Please

Rated M

Michaelis has found solace in the matriarch of Addams household shortly after finding them in their cemetery, bleeding and crying. Morticia grows fond of the young one as time goes but Gomez is rather concerned of the growing bond between his wife and the mysterious person. Will romance blossom between the matriarch and the young person or will Gomez stomp it out before it begins?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams family nor any other character just Athena. Also this takes place in the 21st century. (: Enjoy

Chapter 1: Who is it Tish?

The night was young and miserable as ever as Morticia Addams stalked her cemetery in the pale moonlight. Often she and Gomez, her loving and handsome husband, would walk together while telling each other how much they loved their other half but tonight was different. Gomez had made a playful jab at the way Morticia had encouraged Wednesday, their now sixteen year old daughter, to tell Joel, her seventeen year old boyfriend of three years, that she loved him without betraying her 'emotionless' demeanor by seducing him the way her mother seduced her father.

It bugged Morticia to no end because while Gomez and her shared a burning passion for their love, he often did not understand what she meant by telling him she loved him. Morticia gave her heart to him in its entirety the minute she met him, did not give her love time and did not seek other options. She truly loved this man but as years had passed the passion and fire from their loved had waned and grown weak.

Morticia sighed as she sat against the mausoleum wall, dusting off her black dress and leaning her head against the wall. 'What has happened to my marriage? Am I no longer desirable? Have I wronged my husband? What could I have possi-'Morticia was dragged from her thoughts by a loud sob. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the sound, "Wednesday? Darling is that you?" When no response came, Morticia stood and walked behind the tomb only to gasp at the sight before her.

A young woman, or rather man, was curled in on themselves, blood covering most of their pale white skin and was sobbing as they rocked back and forth. "Oh my!" Morticia exclaimed, rushing to aid them, who flinched as the woman's hands brushed their short red hair from their eyes. They whimpered, "Please don't hurt me." Morticia's eyes widened in shock as she saw the lacerations covering their torso and arms, "I will not hurt you darling. Stay here and I will be back with my butler."

To her surprise, they nodded still crying while she scurried off to retrieve the quite man from his room. After two knocks Lurch had opened his door to see his Mistress who looked rather panicked, "Lurch I require you to accompany me to the cemetery quickly. There is a young person who is injured and requires our help." Lurch followed the matriarch in steady steps as the cold night air bit into his skin harshly. They were still rocking back and forth looking around wildly as they did so; Morticia grimaced, "This is Lurch, he is only going to carry you into the guest room in the house. Is that okay?" After a moment of thought, the person nodded allowing the man to pick them up before the three moved back to the house.

Once back inside, Lurch placed them on the bed gently before excusing himself to return to his room. Morticia locked the door before taking off her cloak and turning to them, "I will run a bath for you." The bathroom was rather plain yet elegant, a stark black and white besides the odd ball soaps in bottles that sat on the very edge. Soon warm water filled the tub and steam the air; "Thank you." Morticia jumped hearing the silky voice from behind her, "Oh my, you scared me darling."

"I'm sorry…" they mumbled sitting on the toilet, watching Morticia with curious eyes. The matriarch grab a small cloth, dipping it into the water before bringing it up to their face, "May I?" They nodded; slowly Morticia wiped the blood off their face showing more and more of their beautiful features. A strong jawline. Natural red lips. Beautiful blue-green eyes. Their hair fell back into their eyes, masking them from her icy blue eyes as she worked on their neck. 'My their skin is pale, paler than my own.' Morticia thought to herself as she placed the cloth on the edge of the tub. "I will retrieve some clothing for you to wear until you find more suitable."

Michaelis's POV

I slip off my tank top and shorts before slipping into the warm water; I hiss at the sting of my cuts as I sink lower and lower into the water. The water slowly turned into a pinkish color as I rub my arms, thinking of the woman who had just stepped out of the room and was being incredibly kind to me. 'She is very beautiful and kind, but she cannot be the only person living in this huge house.' I submerged myself under the water, looking up at the ceiling through the tint of aqua. A muffled knock caused me to sit up rather abruptly, wiping my eyes as I curled in on myself, "Yes?"

Morticia opened the door, now wearing a loose night gown it appeared, "May I come in?" I nod, resting my chin on the edge of the tub to hide my upper half from the older woman. She placed a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt on the sink before sitting on the toilet quietly, "I was unsure of the size you might wear so I guessed but the shirt is one of the only normal shirts I own in my wardrobe of black dresses and other things."

"Thank you Mrs. Addams." I say, finishing cleaning off my blood from my legs. She laughs the most gorgeous laugh I've heard in a long time, "You can call me Morticia when it is just you and I, around my family however Mrs. Addams is more appropriate." I smile calmly, "Yes…Morticia." We sat in complete silence, the only sound heard in the room was the occasional hoot of an owl or howl of a wolf. I shiver as the cold air sweeps across my shoulders, goosebumps appearing almost instantly, "Um could I have a towel please?" Morticia smiled and retrieved one from the rack in the bedroom, "Dry off and allow me to clean your wounds on your back." She shut the door to the bathroom, leaving me to do as asked; I dried off slowly saving my hair for last, the red locks splaying everywhere.

The pants were soft like sweatpants yet hung loosely on my small frame while the shirt fit snuggly and smelled of roses, lavender, and something else that was intoxicating to my senses; the neck of the shirt gave me the comfort I needed while the long sleeves also added to the feeling. Picking up the black comb, I set to work brushing my hair back before shaking my head letting it fall again naturally over my eyes. I look in the mirror again, pleased with my appearance, I walked into the room again to find Morticia sitting in the middle of the bed with the first aid kit.

Morticia's POV

I smiled at the sight of them; hair back in their eyes but my shirt looked absolutely stunning on their small frame while my husbands' pants fit loosely over narrow hips. I pat the spot in front of me gently, "Let's get you cleaned up." They did as instructed, pulling the shirt to cover their front but exposed their scarred and marred back. Scars littered their back, from burns to what looked like tears from a belt; the new cuts were deep and had blood already seeping from them as they stretched to remove the shirt. I grab a cloth and douse it in alcohol before setting to work on each cut, making sure to clean them thoroughly and gently as possible.

They hissed and squirmed as I did so but never once did they move, "I must commend you on sitting here still, normally my husband or children would be up declaring that they would not allow me to continue." They frowned from what I could see of their face but had said nothing of my family. I continued my work in silence noting every mark and scar that marred pale flesh; "Would you allow me to clean the wounds in front? If not it is com-"

"Yes but don't be disgusted with what you see please." They cut me off very quietly but they sounded very scared to remove the shirt. I nod turning my back in respect as they removed their shirt; "You can look Morticia." I turned and gasped; their front was covered in new cuts and old, burns, plenty of self-harm scars, but the most noticeable marks on their front were two long cuts on the pectorals that were half-hazardly sewn shut. "What happened to you?" I ask, tears oddly forming in my eyes. She sighed, "Four men kidnapped me and locked me up. They told me what they would do to me because I was only me. For my body looking this way, they took my breasts, stole my virginity and hurt me anyway possible." She shook with rage. "I got away before more happened what has been taken from me cannot be given back nor do I want them back. It is too much for my mind. But the one thing I did wrong was being who I was, wanting to be a male and not a female. I was a bad person for waning that."

I walked to them and hugged tightly, "I am so sorry no one was there for you my child." They started to sob, "I am not a child! I am an adult! I shouldn't cry like this! I shouldn't be so damn weak!" Their fingers dug into my nightgown as they sobbed harder, so I pulled them closer and rocked back and forth. It seemed like hours before they stopped but it meant they felt better, "Better darling?" They nodded but looked into my eyes through red locks, "Yes but my name is Jack. You don't have to call me darling." I laughed again for the second time that night, "Jack is a very handsome name, but perhaps I like calling you darling." I was teasing him of course; he laughed hiding his eyes, "How about when it's just you and me you call me whatever you'd like but in front of your family Jack will do. Fair enough?"

"Yes I'd like that. Jack." I purred setting back on the bed motioning for him to do the same. He sat in front of me, allowing me to clean his wounds and allow my finger tips to explore his flat chest as I did so. He shivered as I moved the cloth over the stitches, "We can go see a doctor tomorrow for these or I can have a doctor come to us if that would make you more comfortable." He hummed as I smoothed cooling gel over them before applying Mama's special cream that healed at a faster rate and patching them up with gauze and tape. "If it doesn't bother you have a doctor come here, I won't be able to handle public places for a while." He bit his lip in an adorable way, which made me smile gently, "Of course."

"There all done darling." I say putting the kit up as he slipped my turtle neck back on. 'Adorable? Morticia you are losing your grip.' I think to myself as I walk out of the bathroom before stopping in my tracks, 'For the love of Satan! How would this not be classified as adorable? Even if it is a disgusting word to describe someone.' Jack was curled up asleep on the bed, hugging a pillow to his damaged chest. I smile as I walk over quietly, "Good night Jack." Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, which was not normal I noted, I walked out the door before I turned face first into a strong chest. My husband.

"Tish? Who is that?" Gomez asked rather heatedly, grabbing my waist roughly. Normally his rough animal like nature got me excited and in a passionate heat, but this scared me and I did not like it at all, "Gomez you are hurting me, please let go." I ask quietly, looking him straight in the eye dangerously. He released me and took a step back, "Morticia who is that? Do not make me ask again." I sigh before telling him the story Jack told me, my blood beginning to boil at the thought.

"Alright cara mia, I was merely wondering who was intruding in my home. I want to keep you all safe my love, you all are my world. I do not wish to lose it ever Tish." His rough hand caressed my face gently before pulling me in for a tender kiss, I returned his kiss but he nor I put much effort into our kiss; our passion was all but gone. I allowed him to carry me to our room, were he placed me in our bed before crawling on top of me. He kisses my throat and neck, nipping as he went; 'He is trying so hard but I do not want this.' I thought to myself but my body betrayed me and I succumbed to his touches. Jack's face and voice floated through my mind as he made rough, quick 'love' to me. I made quick pants and moans as I felt myself climax, gripping the bed sheets as I groaned and came back to earth. Gomez landed next to me panting hard, "I love you cara mia." I turned to face him, "I love you too Gomez." He smiled and pulled me to his chest before we fell asleep.

The next day…

Jack's POV

I heard a knock at the door which caused me to freak out and hide under the blanket. "Jack it is Mrs. Addams, and my doctor, Dr. James. May we come in?" I released a breath before getting up and opening the door, "Yeah." They walked in quietly as I shut the door and turned to grab my shirt protectively. Morticia sat on the bed while the Doctor washed his hands and came back to us, "Now then, I'm merely going to do a normal check up and take a look at the stitches. Is that okay Jack?" I nod before taking a seat next to Morticia, "Yeah just be gentle on the stitches."

He nods before proceeding on his checkup; I grasp Morticia's hand in anxiety as his hands touched my neck and wrist. Thankfully, she grasped my hand just as tightly as I carefully watched the doctor. After taking my blood pressure, Dr. James took a look at the stitches while pulling on a section of skin to see if the skin would pull apart and it did.

"You need new stitches Jack, these were not done right and are infected. If you do not, you will get sick and you will not heal." Dr. James explained which had caused me to stiffen. Morticia looked at me concerned, "You have to heal Jack, and if you don't you will get sick chéri." I nod, "I know how bad stitches hurt without anesthesia. Forgive me if I'm hesitant to go through that again."

"I have everything I need to redo your stitches including the anesthesia. I only need your permission to re-stitch them." The Doctor says, holding up the bag he came with. I sigh, "I suppose there is no avoiding it." The Doctor retrieves the needle and medicine as I lay back on the bed, Morticia moving to the right of the bed, not letting go of my hand. At first the needle stung but when the medicine kicked in, I felt nothing; the thread coming out of raw flesh. The air hitting the open skin. Or the new needle piercing soft flesh pulling black thread through it.

"There all done Jack, I will give you some pain killers till they heal." The Doctor states before disappearing to wash his hands. I sit up slowly, trying not to move too terribly much, "Thanks Morticia." She smiles, "Of course Jack." The Doctor comes back out, grabbing a pen and paper, "Now I was told that you were a FTM transgendered individual. Where did you leave off in the process of transitioning before you were kidnapped?" I relay the story and give him my doctor's name and number hoping things would change for the better once I got back on track. "Well I will give him a call and have him send the paperwork to me and we will pick up where you left off. In the mean time take these to help with the pain before you start your day and I will be in touch soon." He shook both our hands before leaving us to the quiet of the room.

Hey I know it's rushed but I kinda wanted to show how Morticia has lost her passionate love with Gomez but has not ever lost her love for him. She still loves him but the way it used to be can never be again because that passion has gone for her. Hope it makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Morticia Please

Disclaimer: Do not own the Addams Family just plot and Jack!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family and No Lies

Jack's POV

I woke up early like I normally would at my apartment, looking for a clock of some sort but to no avail. I stretch as far as I could before crying out in pain, "Damn I need some alieve." The sun shone through the windows of the room which gave me a rough sense of time which was about seven or eight. * _Knock Knock_ * I turn around, "Yes?" A young man walked in with longish blue hair flipped to the side of his face (I feel like once Pugsley got to high school he lost all his baby fat and lost weight and turned into his own person to stand out from his youngest brother and only sister.) and a lip piercing came in with a grin, "Hey I'm Pugsley, the oldest child, and you must be Jack." I smiled, "Yes and it's nice to meet you. May I help you?" He leaned against the door frame, "Uh yeah my mom told me to come get you for breakfast, if you'd like breakfast that is."

I nod, "Yes I'd like that very much." I pad barefoot across the room and into the hallway as Pugsley closed the door. I look around as he leads me through the large home and towards the kitchen where I heard Morticia's voice radiating above all the others. Pugsley opened the door, "Good morning everyone." I smiled and waved at everyone, "Hi." Pugsley led me to the chair next to his mother and pulled it out, allowing me to sit as he pushed it back in and took his place next to his father.

Morticia cleared her throat, "Everyone this is our guest, Jack. This is my husband, Gomez." Mr. Addams waved politely as he chewed quietly. "My brother-in-law, Fester." Fester smiled, "Welcome to our home." "You've already met Pugsley." He winked at me before taking a bite from his bowl. "My daughter, Wednesday." The young girl had black hair that was long a braided while wearing a band shirt and plenty of bracelets, "Be afraid, be very afraid." I grinned, "Totally." Morticia laughed quietly, "And this is Pubert, our youngest." He had to be every bit of six and looked a lot like his father; he giggled, "Hi!" I smiled, ruffling his hair, "Hi there cutie!" He giggled again before returning to his breakfast. "This is my mother." Morticia motioned to the woman who just placed the bowl in front of me, "Thank you and it is nice to meet you." The older woman look aghast, "Child don't ever thank me again!" I was taken aback but looked to the matriarch in concerned as her mother stalked back to her pot. "We do not raise our family on please and thank you Jack and my mother will not tolerate it, just be careful around her." She whispered to me quietly. I nod, "Hi Lurch." The butler smiled and gave me a wave before returning to his chores.

A hand jumped on my shoulder; "Thing! You know better!" Morticia reprimanded. I grinned, holding a hand out, "Nice to meet you Thing." It grasped my hand in a shaking motion before returning to the floor. "It's nice to meet you all, and I appreciate you allowing me to stay in your home Mr. and Mrs. Addams." Morticia smiled as she continued her breakfast and Gomez grinned, "Not a problem Jack!" "Yes you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Morticia added, taking a sip of her tea. I smiled taking a bite of whatever was in front of me and finding a very rich and creamy taste before my tongue and was it divine.

Gomez eyed me as I ate, making conversation with Morticia and her family and enjoying their sense of humor. I felt almost at home here; "Hey! Come with me!" Pubert grabbed my hand tugging me from my chair. I looked to Morticia for permission to which she nodded so I followed the six year old. "Where are we going?" I ask. He keeps tugging me along, "To my room! Wednesday and Pugsley never play with me! I hope you play!" I was captured by cuteness so of course I caved and followed more until he opened his door; his room was scary for a six year old but then again this was an odd family. His floor had tons of trains and mini plastic things that were bombs and weapons, tons of people to hold the weapons and so much more.

"Whoa this stuff is super cool!" I gush sitting in his floor with him, picking up a train and examining it closely. "You pick out somethings and make a fort and I will do the same!" he giggled again as we both set to work. I had no idea how long we sat and played and laughed; he loved when I flew him around the room and when I played hide and scream, a new game to me, and when we read the scary stories from the book his mom got him. I felt him doze off as we read a story about a boy making friends with a zombie before the zombie ate him; I picked him up and laid him in his bed before I walked out quietly.

"You got him to take a nap quicker than I ever could." Morticia says, scaring the ever loving shit out of me. "Fucking Satan Morticia! You scared the hell out of me!" I whispered in a shout. She giggled, "Come with me darling." My heart fluttered as I followed her back downstairs to her living room where everyone else was talking. "Tish where is Pubert?" Gomez asked, puffing on his cigar. The matriarch sat next to her husband, "Taking his nap dear. Jack put him down shortly before I came up." Everyone looked shocked; "What? That isn't possible!" Gomez says, confused as everyone else looks impressed. "I'm used to taking care of kids. He told me that your other two don't play with him at all so he thought I would and I told him I would. I have no idea how long we were up there but it felt like minutes." I say defensively. Morticia laughs, "Jack it's half past eleven and you both went up at eight thirty. It's about the time he takes a nap."

I grinned at the memories of him laughing, "Wow that's awesome." Gomez starred in awe, "Hmph." He leaned back into his chair, looking into the fire. "Children I do believe you have homework to complete before tomorrow?" Morticia asks, raising an eyebrow. They nod before going to another part of the house; Fester stalks off to the library leaving Gomez, Morticia, and I alone. Gomez stands and shuts every door before turning to me, "What is your intentions of being in my home and with my wife?" I gawk at him, "Look your wife found me last night in your graveyard damaged and in need of help!" I ripped my shirt off showing the scars and new marks, "What do you think my intentions are? To steal your wife? Steal your family? I am very grateful to your wife for saving me and cleaning my wounds and taking me in! Your children are amazing from what I am seeing. Your wife has been nothing but kind to me!"

I look to Morticia, who was trying not to stare at me, before I look down and gasp. Bruises. Tons of them. Black and purple and blue marred the cut flesh and along my arms. Handprints could be visibly seen on my hips. "Morticia I-" I start, reaching for her but the next thing I felt was the cold wooden floor. "Do not touch my Wife." Gomez snarled. I groan as I roll to my side, trying to get my breath back as a slap resonated through the room. Morticia had slapped Gomez. "Cara-" he started but Morticia beat him to it. "Do not dare call me cara mia! You have done nothing but hurt me and our children! Gomez what happened? What happened to our marriage? There is no passion! No fire! Nothing! Then you go and hurt our guest! That is not the Gomez Addams I know or love!"

I look astounded at them both; Gomez had tears threatening to spill over his eyes, "Morticia…I know that things haven't been right. But I love you and I knew from the minute I met you! I do not know what has happened but I still feel that passion and fire that I felt all those years ago!" I shove myself into a corner, hiding as they fought which brought too many flashbacks from my past. Inducing the first anxiety attack I'd had in a long time; everything was blurry and all I heard was my mother yelling, then the men who captured me, and everyone from my life yelling at me. "Please don't hurt me." Was the last thing I remember saying.

Morticia's POV

"Gomez I do love you and I always will! But I am not in love with you! The passion and fire is gone! I no longer feel love when you make love to me! I'm sorry." I look away to see Jack in a corner trembling and rocking back and forth. Forgetting my fight with my husband, I rushed to his aid and as I reached for him he spoke, "Please don't hurt me." My heart broke in that moment as I watched him slump over in unconsciousness; I started to panic as Gomez walked over to us which cause me to stand in front of him in protection. "Really Tish? I would like to help him." He says in exasperation. I looked at him with suspicion but allowed him past to pick Jack up and carry him to wherever he was going. Turns out he took him to the guest room placing him on the bed.

"Tish I do not want to lose you, I love you." Gomez said quietly, holding my hands. I squeezed his hands, "Gomez you are not losing me mon cher, but I do not love you the way you love me anymore. I will always love you Gomez, but I am not in love with you any longer." I rest my forehead on his running my nails across his cheek delicately. He lurched forward and captured my lips in a kiss, I kissed him back but not with the same passion as we once had. "Nothing?" he asked mournfully. I shook my head as I squeezed his hands again, "I'm sorry mon cher, but it will not work."

"I will not allow you to leave this house Morticia. Our children need you and I need you, but I will not stand in the way of you loving another. Your happiness is my only concern, please Tish stay." He begged. I hugged him tightly, "Gomez I never planned on leaving this house, and this has been my home since I was 20 years old. But if you wish my happiness then we need to separate and explain this to our children; they are grown up enough to understand but Pubert isn't. They need me here and I will not deny my children their mother." He pulled away, "I agree Tish. I'm sorry I could not make you happy any longer." I had tears flowing freely, "Gomez you have made me happy for a very long time and you still have made me happy to this day but as your lover I am no longer happy. A long time ago I thought you were the only one I would ever love but times change and so does the heart."

We were silent as he held me close; I sighed, "I shall move my things today into a separate room not far from your room in case of an emergency but we need space." Gomez nodded before he walked off to the stairs and down them. I sighed before walking into the guest room and sitting on the bed next to Jack. He was sitting up, watching me with concern. "Did I just ruin your marriage?" he asked quietly. "No! I…I have been unhappy for a few years now but you gave me the push to say something." I say quietly in return, wiping tears away. I felt warm arms around me; he leaned into my ear, "Let it out Morticia, it does no good keeping it in."

I lost it at that moment; I turned and buried my face in his neck sobbing and clawing at his shirt.

Jack's POV

I wrapped my arms around her tighter, lifting her legs to lay across my thighs and leaving my left hand to rest on her waist while the right held onto her ribs. She kept crying for at least an hour before she had grown quiet not moving from my lap. I knew it was a compromising position to be caught in but she needed me and I wasn't going anywhere. "Morticia, my black rose, I am going numb." I say quietly, but blushed when I realized I called her 'my black rose'. She shifts to the bed, allowing me to stretch and wake my body up. I wipe the tears from her cheeks gently, "Feel better?" She nods, placing a hand over my own, "Thank you Jack." I smile, "Anything for you Morticia."

Hello! Time Jump! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Morticia Please

Disclaimer: DO not own anything except plot and Jack!

Chapter 3: New Love

Two months later…..

"It's is Wednesday's 18th Birthday Gomez! We should host a ball for her!" Morticia encouraged her ex-husband. The adults were sitting in the living room enjoying brandy and discussing the Addams only daughter's upcoming birthday. Fester and I played chess as they discussed the plans but this ball idea intrigued me; "I think that is a good idea! Have the family come in to celebrate with her and having her group of friends to meet the family! Go on Mr. Addams! She'd love it I'm sure." I help encourage, earning an appreciative glance from Tish. Gomez laughed before standing up, "All right ma chère, we shall host a ball!"

"Checkmate Fes!" I shout with a laugh. He cursed under his breath, flipping the chess board in irritation, "You are just as good as Gomez!" I smile holding my hand out, "Good game Fester." He smiles, shaking my hand, "Good game Jack." After biding his brother and sister-in-law goodnight, Fester left for his room just down the hall which again left just the three of us. Gomez smiled, "Well we have a lot of planning to do then! I shall start early tomorrow morning, until then both of you sleep well." He kissed the back of Morticia's hand like always before walking out.

I sat next to her, watching the fire and sipping on my wine. She settled next to me in silence, pressed into my side snuggly. I had brought my things from my apartment a month ago seeing as Gomez hired me to watch over Pubert and be his teacher seeing as he was home schooled unlike the elder two. Even though things had ended between Gomez and Tish only a short two months ago, I still felt strong feelings for her. Like the feelings Gomez still had for her.

Tish was drawing circles into my jean clad leg as thunder shook the house, "I love that sound." I smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I adore rain and thunder but especially lightning. It just gives me goosebumps and excites my senses." "Does it ma reine rouge?" she purred into my ear. I shivered at the thought of her on top of me as it thundered and lightning, illuminating her pale skin as she rode me, "It does mana melna roze." We had started seeing each other at night after everyone was asleep, so nothing in the house was compromised. She spoke to me in French, knowing how it drove me to insanity, but I returned the favor when I spoke Latvian in a whisper right into her ear before grazing my teeth across the shell of it.

She sighed, "I love when you speak Latvian." I smirk, "Likewise when you utter a word of French." I set my glass down before standing up, "Will you dance with me Morticia?" I saw the pain in her eyes but she placed her hand in mine; I reached into my pocket and retrieved my phone before playing an old song but a favorite 'Seven Devils' by Florence + The Machine. The words flew freely through the speakers I had for my phone and into the air making her calm down. Her hand rested on my shoulder as I held her other one while I carefully rested my own on the small of her back not sure how much would push her over the edge.

 _Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

It started slow, turning in a circle as the music soothed us both into the other's embrace. I smiled at her never breaking eye contact with those beautiful ice blue orbs.

 _Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

I spun her around pulling her back again, but left her back against my chest as I held her waist, but still dancing the way were just seconds ago making our dance more personal now. Her left hand reached behind her to tangle fingers in my hair while the other laced with my own at her hip.

 _Seven devils all around me!  
Seven devils in my house!  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done_

I moved around the room in a slow fashion, enjoying her nails scratching the back of my neck. She turned in my arms returning to our previous position but she had pressed herself flat against me looking in my eyes that I hid from everyone but her and her children.

 _Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done_

I twirled her again before moving faster and faster.

 _And now all your love will be exorcised  
And we will find you saints to be canonized  
And it's an even song  
It's a melody  
It's a battle cry  
It's a symphony_

She gasped as the room began to blur around us, holding me tighter.

 _Seven devils all around me  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done_

I held on tight, "Don't worry I have you." She bit her lip nervously but just held on.

 _Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done_

"Jack please." She purred in my ear.

 _They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And to take your soul  
For what has been done  
Cannot be undone  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul_

 _Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done_

"Please what Morticia?" I asked in return, grazing my teeth across her ear. "Love me." She whispered pulling back to look into my eyes.

 _Before the day is done_

I did not hesitate to kiss her this time; I felt fireworks when my lips connected to hers. 'So soft.' I thought to myself as I held her hips. She cupped my face, allowing her nails to scratch my cheek with just enough force to excite me but not to leave marks. I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking for her permission; she bit my lip but allowed my tongue to meet hers in a passionate battle. She won but I knew that there would be many battles after this one. I pressed her into the wall beside the door, my hands now on her waist while one of hers was tangled in my hair and the other on my chest.

After what seemed like hours, we broke apart for air; I leaned my forehead against hers, "Please tell me you felt that." I feel her fingers on my cheek, "I felt it mon amour." I shiver at the term before she continues, "Come to bed with me ma reine rouge." I smiled, "I do not wish to rush this my mana mīlestība." Tish shook her head, "I just want you to hold me. Make me feel safe and loved. I just need you." I smile, kissing her palm, "Yes I will come."

After blowing the candles out, she led me to her room which was right down the hall from Gomez's room. I was nervous about him coming here in the morning but Tish requested my presence so consequences be damned. I stripped to my boxers laying my clothes gently on the chair in the corner of her room. I saw her slide out of her tight black dress, it pooling at her feet leaving her a black lace thong and her matching bra. I winked at her before pulling the blanket back allowing her to climb into bed before I followed.

She slid into my space, taking my lips for her own before purring in my ear, "Would you like to take it off?" I moan before taking her lips again but I slid my hand to her back, unclasping the bra and throwing it to the ground. She pressed her exposed breasts flat against my chest making me shiver, "Teasing is not nice mana sexy kaķēns." She giggled before getting up again, "I forgot to remove my makeup." I smile lying flat on my back as I watch her sway her hips on her way to her bearu. I watched intently before she stood and made her way back; her long black hair covered her breasts but that did not diminish her beauty any.

She crawled on all fours like a predator stalking its prey before she caught my lips again in a hungrier kiss. "Morticia." I moan as her lips trail along my neck. She giggles, "Yes Jack?" I growl, "You tricked me." She laughed sitting in my lap as I sat up, "I did not, I'm just teasing you mon amour. That is all." I kiss her again before pulling her into my arms and into the bed; I pull her back to my chest while lacing my fingers with hers, "Good night mana tumši eņģelis." She groaned, "Now who's teasing?" I laugh, kissing her shoulder, "Good night Tish." She laughed, "Good night mon seul et unique."

I know I know, foreign language!

ma reine rouge: My red queen

mana melna roze: My black rose

mon amour: my love

mana mīlestība: my love

mana sexy kaķēns: my sexy kitten

mana tumši eņģelis: my dark angel

mon seul et unique: my one and only

We all know Morticia speaks French so I wanted my OC to speak something unique seeing as Gomez spoke Spanish. So my character speaks Latvian, I have Latvian in my family so it kinda puts a piece of me into the writing. Any who until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Morticia Please

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except Jack and the plot!

I realize that I made a few errors in a couple other chapters but I"m too lazy to fix them. xD Jack is a Female to male transgender, he has already had the top issue resolved but still has not had the bottom surgery yet which is to come.

Also, Gomez will have a new love interest here soon. Jack will be inviting them to help around the Addams Estate so stay tuned!

I may do smut this chapter so you have been warned!

Chapter 4: Please Love Me

Morticia's POV

I woke up in a set of warm arms, and smelled a strange scent. I opened my eyes to see my red king still sleeping, 'I thought it may have been a dream and I was still with him but I'm glad to have him here.' Jack was talking quietly in his sleep as I ran my nails down his cheek, purring at the warmth I found in those arms. "Jack darling, time to get up." I teased quietly, kissing his nose delicately. He stirred but just buried his face in my neck, "Morticia please." I suppress a chuckle and put on my mistress facade, "Jack."

He opened his eyes, now clouded with lust, "Yes?" I rake my nails across his cheek, "Yes what?" He hisses, "Yes mistress?" I smirk as I get on top of him, "Much better pet. Now then." I kiss him deeply, biting his lower lip and tugging, "Good morning." He laughs before flipping me onto the bed, kissing my chest, "Good morning."

Jack's POV

I smiled, "Did you sleep well?" Tish moaned as I run my lips farther down her body, "Yes my darling." I smirk, running my hands over her hips and waist in a teasing fashion, "That is most horrible Tish." Her legs hooked around my hips causing me to be pulled closer to her, "Jack please." Kissing her deep and hard, I hold her hips before pulling back, "Later my love, breakfast is soon." Morticia sighed but accepted my words as I climbed out of bed and slipped my jeans back on, "Yes my red king." She stands, allowing the blanket to fall off her smooth skin which was already driving me up a wall; I groan pulling her to my body, "You are so beautiful my rose."

She smirks, running her hands down my scarred chest, "You are so very handsome my king." I pick her up and take her to the table across the room setting her down before attacking her neck with teeth and tongue. Fingers yanked on my hair roughly as I pressed into her harder, biting till I tasted blood; "Mmmmm fuck mon cher." (I personally feel like Morticia would have a fowl mouth during sex or sex like acts) She moaned louder as I sucked, enjoying the taste of the copper. I grinned giving the wound I final lick, "Mmm yum, you taste exquisite Morticia."

She raised her eyebrow before pushing me to my knees; I smirked as she placed her foot flat against my chest. I kissed her shin, working my way up to her knee and so on and so forth before repeating the process with her other leg. Tish was biting her lip as I ran my fingers over her thighs, "My Queen allow me to pleasure you." She chuckled darkly, shoving me on the floor, "I think not my pet." I groaned as she stood and walked to the closet, "Tease."

Her voice was muffled as I pulled my black button up back on before tying my tie loosely, "Tish can't hear you." She walked into my view wearing her long black dress, attempting to tie her corset, "I said it is my job to tease you mon amour, now could you please help me tighten my corset?" I stifle my laughter, "Yes ma'am." Morticia leaned over the base of the bed, gripping tightly, as I grasped the strings and pulled. She gasped; I grinned before pulling tighter causing her nails to dig into the polished wood, "Tighter?" "Yes." She breathed lustfully.

I pull again to its tightest point before tying it securely behind her back; she turned to look at me and that is when I lost my control. I picked her up and slammed her on the bed, pushing her dress up to her hips and ripping her thong down her pale thighs only to find them soaked. I grin running my fingers through her slick lips, circling her clit skillfully. "Ahhhhh mon cher!" she gasped, fingers running through my hair as I trail my lips over milky white skin. "Yes mana mīlestība?" I whisper huskily, looking her dead in the eye with passion and fire.

"Please take me mon amour." She begged. I grinned, "I won't take you but I will pleasure you mana melna roze." I slid down further before running my tongue through her folds, moaning deeply at the taste I find, "Tish you are so delicious." Morticia moans as I use my tongue swiftly and precisely, running circles around her clit while nibbling in between licks, "Ahhhhhhhhh Jack!" I drive my tongue deep into her, tasting all of her at once but most importantly hitting that spot that made her jump and cry out louder, "Looks like I found your most sensitive spot Morticia."

Her fingers pull my hair, dragging me closer as her legs wrap around my shoulders, begging, "Ahh ahhh mmmm Jack! Ngh ahhhhh! Please! More!" I stroke her walls with long hard licks while my thumb kept constant movement on her clit, pressing harder each time I flicked my tongue. Soon I had her on the very edge of the abyss, "Ready to cum Tish?" She cried out again as I bit her clit before soothing it with a flick of my tongue, "Jack please!" I drove my tongue in her again, and fulfilled her wish, driving her over; she arched off the bed screaming my name as I brought her down from her high gently and slowly.

I crawled over her, placing open mouthed kisses over her dress and chest right to her ruby lips, "I take it you enjoyed that." Morticia smiled, "I did darling, thank you." She tugged me down by my tie for a gentle yet passionate kiss before we finished getting dressed for the day.

As we walked into the kitchen, I knew something was bound to happen at breakfast by the way everyone looked at us. If looks could kill, Gomez would have been my murderer and I would have been a smoking corpse. Morticia clenched my arm tightly as I pulled out her chair for her, "Good morning everyone." We heard the 'good mornings' around the table from them all except Gomez of course. I took my seat to the right of Tish, being the buffer between the ex-lovers so she was comfortable and Gomez did not touch her in any way that would make her feel in danger.

I reached for her hand under the table, squeezing it gently as I laced our fingers together, "So what do we have planned for the day?" Morticia sips her tea, "Well it is the weekend after all. Children what would you like to do?" Everyone spit out ideas from terrorizing people to playing 'Wake the Dead', but in the end everyone decided on taking a walk through the Addams Graveyard. I smiled at the thought of learning more about this family and more about Morticia's family, "I'd love to learn about the family." Gomez got up from the table and stalked off to wherever he was when he was not eating, working, or spending time with his family.

I winced but did not stray away from Morticia, "Shall we go?" Everyone gets up from the table, grabbing their jackets and boots while dishes were placed in the kitchen. I held Morticia's overcoat for her allowing easy quick access; I pulled on my black hoodie before taking her hand again. The Addams cemetery was huge and had a lot of gravestones; I was introduced to one after the next of family members and pets as the children ran around throwing knives at each other.

"Your family is massive Morticia, I wish I had this big of a family." I say as we sat on a bench near the previous Mr. and Mrs. Addams, Gomez's parents. Morticia smiles, "Yes it is indeed a very big family, and only getting bigger." I notice her looking at her children, who were now laughing and retrieving the knives before starting up again, "They are wonderful children." Morticia looks to me, brushing my bangs out of the way, "Yes they are, and they seem to like having you around. As do I."

My heart began to speed up as she leaned closer to me, "I love being here, I love being around your family. And I love being with you." I caressed her face ever so softly before giving her a gentle kiss. She squeezed my hand, letting my lips move effortlessly against hers before we broke apart, "Jack I showed you the family history so you can help add to our family. I want you to be a part of this family not just an add in." I smiled softly, "I want to be a part of this family too Morticia."

We all sat in the cemetery for hours as the sun came up higher and higher only to be hidden by clouds on the overcast day. Around noon everyone went back in for lunch, except Morticia and I; she had shown lust in her eyes as we walked back to the house which had me acting on my impulses. I had her pinned to the wall in the hallway, kissing her neck while my hands dragged over every curve I could find.

Fingers pulled my hair while she released breathy moans of lust and need. I move us towards our room, trying to be quiet as we passed Gomez's room, before opening the door and shutting it, slamming her against the door in a heated kiss. I felt her nails scrap against my scalp as I trailed kisses down her throat, "Mmm you taste so sweet Tish." She hums, running her fingers through my hair before yanking my head back, "Bed. Now." That voice almost scared me; almost, I walk to the bed and sit down with her now straddling my hips.

I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked in the dim lights and how her hair framed her face perfectly and how red her lips were; overall, she looked like a goddess before me and I was a mere servant. She looked down at me with concern etched on her features, "Is something the matter Jack?" Smiling, I reach up and pull her down into a gentle yet passionate kiss, trying to put everything I felt for her into that kiss so she knew how much I cared for her. Her hands found my face and held it gently as I pulled away, "Shit...I think I'm falling in love with you." Tish smiled, kissing my nose, "And I think I'm falling in love with you."

A few hours later...

Jack's POV

I open my eyes yet the first thing I felt was a horrible stinging and aching all over; I sit up slowly trying not to disturb the body laying next to me while swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I blink a few times before looking down and grinning and wincing as I stretched; my entire chest and abdomen was cover in scratches and bruises and small cuts. I stand up and walk towards the bathroom, being as quiet as humanly possible as I shut the door and looked myself over before turning on the shower.

Hot water felt amazing for the first twenty seconds until my back was on fire causing me to bite my lip to prevent my yelling from getting out. I took my time cleaning my body, making sure that I cleaned every where before rinsing off and cutting the water. _Knock Knock._ "Yes?" I ask as I pulled on my boxers and shorts. "Jack? Darling are you okay?" It was Morticia; I open the door while still drying my hair off, "Yeah I'm just sore Morticia that's all, I promise." She smiled pressing her very cold hands into my abdomen, "I am sure, you look pretty scratched up my love." I grin tilting her chin up, "Good morning to you too Tish" I lean in and give her a sweet kiss before tossing my towel into the hamper.

Tish smiled, "Good morning Jack." She closed the bathroom as I picked up my discarded clothes from the floor and into the hamper before I walked into our closet. After much debate, I selected black pinstriped skinny jeans and a purple button up completed with a vest and white tie.

Right as I pull my combat boots on, Morticia walked out while swaying her devil hips to me. I grin, "Well Mrs. Addams, you seem to need a dress." She smiled, albeit a little sadly, "Well not Addams anymore I suppose but rather Frump. That is my maiden name after all." I smile before looking her over; she had a few bruises here and there but nothing like I was covered in.

"Well Ms. Frump, let's get you a dress." I chuckle as I walk into the closet. After much thought and mental debate, I picked out a dress I had never seen on her and grabbed a few more things before walking out to see Tish at her vanity. She turns to face me with a smile, "Well Mr. Crevan*, shall I get dressed?" I grin, taking a knee right in front of her, "Indeed Tish."

She stands up and looks down at me with a confused look; I slide her panties up her legs, setting them on her hips just right. I grab her dress and hold it low so she can step into it; she holds my shoulders as I slide it up her body, taking good care to slide her arms through the sleeves. After buttoning it up, I pressed her corset against her chest while bringing the strings through the holes neatly.

"Lean over mana melnā roze*." I breath in her ear seductively. Like each day, I pull the strings as tight as I can manage without breaking any bones even though she would enjoy it. I move her to sit on her bed while I retrieved her heels from their usual spot in her room. I took my time placing her feet into the leather heels she loved so much, lacing them up securely before standing again.

Tish had a look of desire and lust in her eyes as our eyes met; I smile, "Yes Tish?" She smiles, fully this time, before yanking me down into a kiss by my tie. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly, effectively deepening our kiss as her right hand comes up to cup my jaw. I could kiss her for hours if I could never breathe again.

I pull back with a cocky grin, "What was that for Morticia?" Morticia adjusted my tie, "Because no man has ever given me the experience you have just given me." I laugh, brushing my hair from my eyes, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself; however, I do have somewhere to be soon. May I be excused once I have brought you downstairs?" I hold my arm out like the gentleman I was before leading her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Of course Mr. Crevan, but do return home quickly." She says very formally as her family came into view. "Of course Mrs. Addams." I bend down and kiss her hand gently before exiting their home to my bike out front. I patted myself down, looking for my keys; "Mr. Crevan!" I turned to see Morticia walking down the stairs with my keys in her hand with a smile.

"Ah yes I'd be stuck if I didn't have these." I smile as she comes up next to the bike; Morticia dangles the keys in front of me teasingly, "You would be stuck mon cher but I rather like the idea of you being stranded here with me forever."

I grin and grab the hand that held my keys and brought it to my lips sweetly, "I'd love to be stranded here with you but I do have an appointment mana mīlestība*" She drops the keys in my hand and yanks my head up roughly by my chin, nails digging into my jaw, "Please hurry back Jack, I am in need of my handsome king."

I groan, "Yes Mistress." She smiles before giving me a chaste kiss and handing my helmet to me, "Be safe." I put my helmet on and turn the bike on before speeding off to my appointment.

Gomez's POV

I watched from my office window as Tish walked towards the kid, my blood boiling in rage as he kissed her hand. Tish had grabbed his chin which made me grin in satisfaction but that had quickly vanished with what happened next.

She kissed him.

Morticia had kissed Crevan.

On his lips.

 _God Damn It!_


	5. Chapter 5

Morticia Please

Chapter 5: A Few Changes

Hello everyone! SO I'm feeling productive today and that means new chapter I have been working on for well over two months now! SO give me some time and I"ll have it up for you guys in a jiffy!

In regards to the star next to the last name Crevan, that will be the last name I'm taking in the coming years.. Just a fun fact for you guys!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack's POV

Today was a bit overcast, yet it was eerily beautiful as I rode through the streets of Salem. As always my eyes were focused on the road but my brain was focused on the goddess that waited for me at home. I don't know how to explain how I fell in love with her but I did and everyday with her and her family was an adventure for me. I knew Gomez was going to lose his shit when he found out about us but I would take one thing at a time and right now I was focused on my doctor's appointment. I had to park my bike in the garage this time due to the possible rain that may come before making my way into the hole in the wall office just one level down.

"Crevan to see Dr. James at noon." I say quietly to the counter lady; she clicks away before smiling at me, "All right if you'll have a seat, he will be out to collect you shortly." I smile before taking my seat next to the door; usually doctor visits made me uncomfortable but this was only supposed to be a check up and to receive the date of my bottom surgery. I was nervous as hell but I had people to help me, they were family to me now. "Ah Sebastian! Good to see you son!" Dr. James said as he opened the door to find me next to it. I grin, shaking his hand, "Good to see you too sir. How's the husband?"

"He is doing fabulously as are the papers for us to adopt." He say cheerily walking me to the scale station. I slip my boots off and step up; after a few seconds and a sigh, "105 pounds, you are thirty underweight. Don't worry, I'll give you something to help with that." I smile putting my boots back on before following him to the room. The room was bare and white and cold but I was used to it at this point, "So what are we checking up on?" I ask as I sit on the table.

"Your pectorals, vitals and muscles. Sweet and quick I promise." He says while washing his hands and applying gloves. I remove my button up, vest and tie, making sure to sit up tall and straight as he started to press against the scars causing me to tense from the cold not the pain.

He chuckled after giving me a once over, "I see you've been busy Mr. Crevan. New love interest?" Laughing deeply, I look up with a smile, "Yes I suppose I do, if that's what you'd like to call it." Dr. James took a swab with alcohol on it and cleaned them up before grabbing the stethoscope, "Alright vitals if you don't mind." He went through the usual; heartbeat, blood pressure, throat, ears, and such. "Well everything looks and sounds good so now I'd like to check muscle growth. How long have you been on testosterone now?" he asks as he writes on his clipboard. I counted up the days, "About four months now, my voice just cracks a lot when I'm angry."

He starts pressing on different parts of my body asking me to flex the muscles in a spot; "Well everything looks good and feels strong, so I'm going to give you your next t-shot and send you on your way sir." Dr. James smiles, stepping out into the hall for a moment. I take a deep breath as I put my clothes back on waiting for him, _'This is so surreal but I guess that's the perk of being free.'_ He came back asking for me to shift my jeans down so he could inject the shot into the top of my butt. I grin as I pull them back up, securing my belt, "So when will I have bottom surgery sir?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, we will actually be doing your surgery down in Virginia. You will have to stay down in Virginia for six weeks before someone can come get you to come back home. I'm not sure if you'd be willing to do that considering you've settled into Mrs. Adam's home with her family. But if you are, the date is October 30th check in the day before." I took a deep breath before nodding, "I'll take it, I'm sure Morticia won't mind my absence." Dr. James nods, "Well I shall see you then Mr. Crevan."

As I left the doctor's office, a cloud of happiness set around me. I was finally becoming the man I knew I was and it was only three weeks before surgery. I smiled to myself as I pushed my helmet on and revved the engine before speeding off. The very next thing I was going to take care of was my fucking hair and the fact that no one could see my face. _'Hopefully Morticia likes it.'_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Getting my hair cut and dyed a new color was quiet the experience to say the least; I had only ever had my hair cut once in the past six years and it was dyed red so my kidnappers could hide me. But now I didn't have to hide anymore yet I really did not want anyone to see the scars on my face. The stylist jumped a little after pulling my hair back to wash it. But afterwards it went smoothly; when it was finished, she had shaved the bottom half of my hair and left a decent amount on top to flip to the side with a little gel. I let her decide what color was best for me and low and behold it was my favorite color; green like a glow-stick.

I smiled, shaking her hand and thanking her for making my hair look amazing. I found her name was Angelle and she was a very good person, around my age and had a family who lived in the town. I found myself wanting to get home quicker than ever at this point just so Tish could see my face without pushing my hair up or to the side. As I arrived I noticed that very dark clouds were moving in and I need to cover my bike up; I swiftly did so and ran to the porch right as the rain came crashing down. I smiled to myself as I stepped in and placed my helmet on the table next to the grand entrance, along with my keys.

"Ah Mr. Crevan! Good to see you back!" I groan, it was Gomez. I put on a forced smile before turning around, "Hello Mr. Addams, it is good to see you sir. How are you today?" " I just finished up with my lawyer! You're just the man I was looking for! Would you mind giving me just a few minutes of your time?" He asked as he descended the stairs. I really wanted to go find Morticia but I couldn't risk letting him find out about us, "Of course sir." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Good! We can talk in my office!" A sense of dread settled in my stomach as we approached his office and then fear when he closed and locked the door.

Nothing could ever prepare me for what was about to happen to me. My face felt the cold wood floor before I could blink; "You know Mr. Crevan very rarely do I admit that I was right. But I was right about you." I tried lifting myself off the floor but felt his heel digging into the middle of my back, right on my spine, "Right about what Gomez?" A kick to the ribs, "You were after something from the moment you stepped foot into my home. You were after my wife!" I rolled to the side, right under his desk before standing up right against the wall, "I was not after Morticia! I was running from the men who had kidnapped me!" He flipped the desk approaching me with deadly intent; I whimpered as cornered me, "You are lying; right after you came here, Morticia left me!" His fingers wrapped around my throat, crushing my windpipe. It was excruciating trying to keep awake; my vision was blackening around the edges, I felt myself getting sick and i just wanted to cough.

"Please. This won't bring Morticia back. It'll break her beyond repair." I gasp out, my last breath to save my life. Fingers slowly unwrapped before I was thrown back to the floor; I coughed and hacked while trying to take deep breaths, "You haven't known her long enough to know what will break her! I will say this once only; you hurt her or tell her what has happened here I will end you. Permanently. Am I clear?" I stood up, slightly nodding as I stumbled away from him; I finally stood up straight when Gomez stepped towards me slightly. I flinched at first but he didn't hold back as he punched the ever loving shit out of my face.

As I grabbed my face, I knew I was bleeding and I knew there would be bruising. I looked back at him, "You know something Gomez? You are a very weak man." And with that I rushed out of his office and back to my room.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Morticia's POV

I had yet to hear of Jack's arrival home and it was storming hellaciously and deliciously; as I looked out the front door, I noticed that his bike was covered up in the yard and his helmet was on the floor. ' _That's strange, usually he would come find me.'_ I think to myself before closing the door again. I walk back towards the children, who were currently out in the backyard playing in the storm, asking if they had seen Jack yet. They hadn't so I went checked a few other rooms and came up empty; _'He could be in our room.'_ I was not going to ask Gomez and cause a scene from it so I decided to go back towards our room and go from there.

As I came closer to our door I heard a yell of pain; ' _That is Jack and that was a yell of pain. But not the kind of pain he enjoys.'_ I thought to myself as I walked into the room and shut the door. Another holler of pain from our bathroom; "Jack darling? Mon cher may I come in?" I ask, knocking on the bathroom door. The door swung open and I gasped,"Oh my Lucifer! What happened Jack!?" Jack was currently sewing up a cut on his left cheek, "Let's see, I got into a fight with your husband. Or rather he beat the fuck out of me."

He went to start again but I stopped him, "Sit." Jack sat on the edge of the tub; I grabbed the needle from him and examined his handiwork. He hadn't done too bad but not great either; I finished up and cleaned his face off, "How badly are you hurt? Besides your face?" He laughed bitterly, "I'm hurt all over! My self esteem hurts way worse!" He walked back into the room and that's when I saw the big purple bruise on his ribs forming, the crescent shaped blue one in the middle of his back, and as he turned to sit down, the greenish yellow turning to blueish purple finger marks on his throat. ' _Gomez we are going to have a serious talk!'_ I thought as I walked back to him, tilting his chin up, "Mon cher please don't shut me out." He stood, his hands cupping my face, "I won't shut you out ever. I just hurt and the only reason I hurt like this is because I fell in love with you. And that is something I will never ever regret." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, "And I fell in love with you, I won't ever regret that."

I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head; I look up at him, "So what did Dr. James say?" Jack smiled, "Two weeks from now, October 30, I'll have surgery but I have to got to go to Virginia for six weeks before coming home." My smile faltered, "That's so very long my love, but it can't be helped. Go, I will be there for the surgery and I'll come back to you four days before you can come back home."

"Thank you Tish." Jack said, kissing me sweetly. "I'm going to have a serious talk with Gomez about what he did to you." I say; his arms tightened around my waist. "Please don't, he will hurt me more if you do. Promise me you will keep this between us?" He asks, pleadingly almost. I thought about it but instead of causing a fight and drastic things to happen, so for now I would stay silent, "I promise my love." He smirked, "Seal the deal." I laced my fingers with his before giving him a deep and sensual kiss.

Jack's POV

I grinned, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. My face hurt but I didn't care, I wanted her and I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I placed slow, hot opened mouth kisses on her throat, nibbling her collarbone, "Let me show you how much I love you Tish." I laid her out on the bed, crawling over her like a predator before ripping open her dress and kissing her chest. Her fingers wounded themselves into the hair at my scalp, violently tugging as she groaned, "Please Mr. Crevan, show me just how much you love me!" I smirked into her collar bone, "Beg for it." I kissed my way down her chest, grabbing her panties right between my teeth, looking right up at her as she looked down at me.

"Please please fuck me with that deliciously skilled mouth of yours." I grinned, pulling her panties down her legs before spreading them open for myself, "As you desire mistress."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

* . /-U0iDb-bOblw/VYcJt5Bh-wI/AAAAAAAAAaM/1QIpb1rG_ is the hair cut I am trying my best to describe!

If you want the smut let me know in the reviews! Have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rainy Days

I feel like after Jack getting his ass beat, him and Morticia need a break and I'm in a fluffy mood. So enjoy you guys!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack's POV

I smiled as the hurricane growled and grumbled against the house, sending shivers down my spine. I had spent the day lounging in bed with my lover while listening and watching the storm outside with delight. Morticia had left for a brief time to check on the kids and her mother, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Granted my face still hurt from a few days ago but I was finally able to remove the stitches and rub the itch out of it. The door opened and in came my goddess holding a tray while kicking the door shut with a smile, "Well the children were a bit let down about not being able to go outside but I have given them something to do. And Mama is content in the kitchen with Lurch and Fester, while Gomez has had yet to show himself."

I smiled from my upside down position, "Well are they okay with us staying in here? If not we can go downstairs and socialize." She smiled, setting the tray on the nightstand before picking her glass up, "No it's okay my love, everyone is in the mood for quiet except the children but I told them to try to keep it to a dull roar and come retrieve us should anything happen." I place my hands on the hardwood floor, performing a handstand and making my way around our bed slowly before putting myself back on two feet, "Whatever you want my love." I grab the glass before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, "Thank you for the drink."

Morticia hummed before placing a kiss on my jaw; I set my glass down grabbing one of the bowls and sitting against the foot board to watch the storm from the windows behind the head board. Tish was soon sitting between my legs as we ate in silence, jumping slightly when the thunder struck close to our house. I set my now empty bowl on the tray before taking a seat behind my goddess, rubbing her arms softly as she finished her meal. I set her bowl on top of mine before pulling her close to me and placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

I felt her hand against my thigh, rubbing slow, hard circles into skin causing me to bite back a groan as thunder hit again. I kissed her neck and shoulder, digging my canines into her cool skin; I smirk as I hear her moan quietly. As the storm raged on, we explored what made each other tick; however, it was not meant to be a sexual invitation. I wanted to know every inch of her, up close and personal. I found that she was definitely ticklish just below her hip bone and down her spine as long as it was feather light touches.

She had light scars here and there from her encounters with Gomez and from her time raising her children. I kissed each scar tenderly as I explored her some more finding something shocking but not in a bad way; Tish had tattoos on her back! _'How have I not noticed these before? Oh that's right, I was more concerned with making love to her than her body.'_ I thought to myself as I traced her art with the tip of my tongue which in turn made her shiver and gasp, "I didn't know you had these my Queen."

Tish hummed, "You never asked my King and I've had them so long now, I tend to forget I have them." I smiled, kissing up her spine and placing one opened mouth kiss in the middle of the pentagram that sat between her shoulder blades, "They are beautiful Morticia, just like you." She turned onto her back and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You are too much some days my love, you know that right?" I smiled, giving her a chaste kiss, "I know but I love you and I want you to know that."

I fell for her trap as she pushed me over and straddled my still clothed hips, "I guess it's your turn now?" She leaned down and kissed my nose, "It is my turn my King." I smiled as she pushed her stray hairs behind her ear before kissing my lips gently; Morticia made quick work of kissing my jaw and neck, scrapping her teeth against my jugular vein which made me squirm but in a pleasant way. Her fingers traced each muscle on my chest and abdomen, kissing down the center and along the scars on my pecs. I lay my hands flat against the bed as she continues her trail down my left arm; her teeth ding into my bicep caused me to jump but groan in pleasure as I felt the warm liquid run down onto the sheets.

I smirk, "Branding me my Queen?" She kissed the mark with a smile, "Yes I am my King." She continues her travels, making the same mark on my right bicep to match. Nails scraped my ribs harshly but made me squirm, "Ticklish my love?" I chuckle, "Yes I am dear." Tish proceeded to kiss each rib while running her thumb across my hip bone fiercely; I had to admit I was enjoying the attention but how far would she take this? I cry out as I feel her teeth dig into my hip, allowing more blood to run down my side. "Did find a sensitive spot?" She teased, moving to the other side to kiss each rib. "Yeah you did, I'm not used to this kind of atten-ah!" I was cut off as she bites into the other hip without much warning, "You are gonna drive me nuts Morticia."

"On your stomach." She said quietly; I obeyed while placing my hands under my chin. More kisses followed the length of my spine and teeth scrapped against my ribs; I knew that she would ask about the scars that crisscrossed my back and the brand that rested on the back half of left rib cage. I feel her nails trace the scarred skin of the brand, "Jack, how did you get this?" I took a deep breath, "Before I was kidnapped, I went to a college that was not too well known but it was a college I could afford. I swore into a sorority and what I didn't know was that I would be branded; when I found out, I tried to leave but I was held against the wall by my friends and was branded. The month before I was kidnapped, our group had gotten together to initiate some freshmen."

I took a steady breath, "But what a lot of us didn't know was that our leader was carrying a gun. These kids, kids that had no clue what they were getting in to, were shot in the back of their heads when they failed to comply with his orders. That was the most traumatizing thing I had ever experienced. When I threatened to tell the police I was subdued for a time; beaten within an inch of my life and left in my dorm room to rot. When the police came asking questions was when I was kidnapped, it also just so happened that then were homophobes and that's how I ended up spending a year going through the crap they decided to do before you found me."

Morticia didn't say anything for a long while but I knew something was bothering her; however, she surprised me as she kissed my shoulder blades, "Jack, I love you. And I know nothing could ever replace those memories but I can give you happier ones mon amour." I smiled, pushing myself up onto my knees so I could see her, "Time heals all wounds my rose, and you've healed a lot of them. You have made life fun and different but in the best way possible."

I cupped her face and gave her a gentle and sweet kiss, "Es tevi mīlu Morticia Addams." She smiled, kissing my nose, "Je t'aime Jack Crevan." My heart was pounding hard in my chest, I was nervous as hell about this but I knew that she wouldn't turn me away that quick, "I have a gift for you." She rose an elegant eyebrow as I left our bed to were I hung my jacket, "Oh do you?" I smiled to myself as I pulled out the little white box and made my way back to her, "Well I have been thinking and even though I've been here almost a year now, I can't help but love you more and more each day."

I sat down in front of her with the small box, "I'm not asking you to marry me just yet but I wanted to make a promise." I opened the box for her; inside the red velvet was a simple yet elegant ring, three ruby stones that sat on an obsidian band. Morticia was smiling as she examined the ring, "Jack it is so beautiful, but what promise are you making?" I smiled taking the ring out of the box and slide it onto her right ring finger, "I promise to you, Morticia Addams, that I will never stop loving you or protecting you so long as I breathe air. I promise that one day I will marry you but only when we feel we are ready for that. I promise to love your children like they were my own. I promise to you that no matter what, I won't give up ever."

Tish's hands held my face, "I love you Jack and I can not thank you enough for this gift." I gave her a sweet and deep kiss as thunder struck for the millionth time that day; I pulled her to my lap while the hunger in my stomach started to take control of my actions. I untied to sash of her robe, letting my hands run up the soft skin of her back as I trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone; but it would seem someone else had better ideas. _Knock Knock._ I groaned before moving Tish to the bed while getting up to answer the door, "How can we be of assist-" My breath hitched as it was Gomez who was at our door.

"I would like to talk to Morticia." He ground out as I took a step back to glace at Tish. I did not like the fact that she was dressed only in her robe and he was eyeing her like meat but then again they were married for 20+ years and he loved her fiercely. Tish stood and retrieved my jacket from stool that sat in front of her vanity before making her way to the door, "Yes Gomez?" I instinctively wrapped my arm around her waist as she came to stand next to me; Gomez sighed, "Can we talk alone please?" I rose an eyebrow before backing off, "I'll go run a bath for you mana vērtīgs roze."

I left her and Gomez standing at our door, disappearing into our bathroom; I made sure the water was steamy warm before tossing in a item called 'Bath Bomb', something that my best friend had given me a while back that was pitch black in the container. Sure enough it turned the water black as night but smelled absolutely divine; I hear the door slam shut which had me darting back into our room in concern.

Tish was walking back to our bed, setting the jacket and robe on the bed before she sauntered her way up to me, "Everything okay love?" She smiled, "Yes, minor dispute about the children is all. Now then, where were we?" I smiled, picking her up, "I believe I was going to make love to you, however I think I'd like to do that in our huge bath tub."

She laughed, "You are a very odd man Jack."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

*I love you in Latvian. I love you in French. And my precious rose in Latvian. Those are the translations in order of which they appear.


End file.
